pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and...
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis As Red, Green and Blue advance further, they find many Deoxys, as well as Giovanni, who captured Deoxys itself. Mewtwo begins attacking Giovanni, who made an armor to restrain Mewtwo itself. Chapter Plot The group faces multiple Deoxys, but Red sees something isn't right with them. The Deoxys attack, so Green sends her Pokémon to protect her parents and Prof. Oak, while having Blasty, as well as Red's Saur and Blue's Charizard, attack the enemy. However, the Pokémon are overwhelmed. Outside, Ultima's Dragonite attacks the Unown, since Ultima wanted to enter the tower and help Red, Green and Blue herself. The sailor wonders how Red, Green and Blue managed to get through the Unown to the tower. Ultima confirms they suceeded, seeing they were cuffed when arriving to the top, but were rescued by Mewtwo. The sailor is surprised Ultima can see from that far, but is told Red, Green and Blue were meant to be separated to attack the three Beasts of Team Rocket alone. Lorelei wakes up, honored to be with the great trainer, Ultima, but warns them she doubts the Beasts are in the tower. Lorelei remembers having Jynx, after being defeated by Sird, to spout some cold air around her leg, allowing Lorelei to pinpoint Sird's location. Lorelei shows Sird is certainly not in the Trainer Tower, and is traveling to Six Island, on something very fast, like a machine. On an airship, Sird and Carr fly and find Orm, who is still lying defeated. Carr sends Steelix, who grabs Orm and takes him to the airship. Ultima, however, wonders who is in the Trainer Tower, since the group's VS Seekers' reacted someone is in the tower. Ultima thinks there may just be an enemy inside, waiting to attack. As Red, Green and Blue are attacked by the Deoxys, Red hears the words "Deoxys divide." A man claims to have made clones of Deoxys, soon after capturing the real one. The man is Giovanni, who claims they arrived at the "stronghold of destruction". Red is shocked to see Giovanni here, who notices Mewtwo is with the group as well. Mewtwo attacks Giovanni, who dodges the attack and wonders why is it attacking its creator. Mewtwo admits that, so Giovanni wonders why is Mewtwo talking to him through telepathy. Mewtwo claims it is only for those it trusts, but Giovanni is an exception. Mewtwo is angry at Giovanni, who created it for his own ambition. Mewtwo decides to stop Giovanni, by attacking him here to prevent any more Pokémon to get hurt. Mewtwo, however, is stopped by Deoxys' clones. Red wonders what Mewtwo is talking about and is told the real Deoxys is not here. Red remembers Carr spoke Deoxys was a DNA Pokémon. Mewtwo tells Red the DNA, the Deoxyribonuclenic Acid, is something all living beings have, to store the genes. Mewtwo claims to be the Genetic Pokémon, thinking it and Deoxys are one and the same. Giovanni denies that fact, since Deoxys was formed by mutating from a space virus. Red, Green and Blue realize Deoxys is a Pokémon from outer space. Giovanni confirms this and had to *ditch* Mewtwo, who had consciousness, to Deoxys, whose power is all his own. Mewtwo is furious, so Giovanni decides to strip the power, by having Mewtwo captured and an armor put onto him. Giovanni replies knowing too much is never a good thing. At Five Island, Bill exits the Pokémon Center, feeling odd he is the only one left on the island. Suddenly, Celio arrives, who had to take a motor boat, since he was chased by the villagers of One Island, since he helped Green escape. Since they are together, Bill and Celio contact Bridgette and Lanette, maintainers of the storage system. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters